There is currently a plurality of audio modification software programs and related audio and music modification tools available on the market. The most common solution may be to allow a user to play several audio data files simultaneously, containing sounds such as music instruments, voices, industrial sounds or natural sounds etc. Further, in state of the art of software modification tools, it is common to enable a user to increase or decrease the output volume from different audio data files by adjusting one volume fader corresponding to each audio file. This is opening up the possibility for dynamic modification of audio content if the user is provided with a plurality of audio files. However, advanced dynamic modification of audio content on existing audio modification software programs requires a plurality of volume faders, a plurality of actions by the user and consequently an advanced skill level of the user. In addition to the skills required, it is often time consuming to modify audio information in a preferred manner with existing audio modification software programs. Hence, there is a need to provide an audio modification software program that is easier to use and that makes advanced dynamic modification of audio content possible with fewer faders, fewer actions, in less time and that is adapted for users with a lower skill level.